Present invention embodiments are related to systems and methods for image processing and textual analysis. In particular, present invention embodiments are related to performing textual analysis on unstructured text describing symptoms of a patient's medical condition, correlating textual data and characteristics generated from processing of an image of the patient's medical condition to produce a subject signature, and finding a closest match to a reference signature related to a textual description of a known medical condition and an image of the known medical condition.
Most medical conditions are best treated if identified early. However, it is difficult for an average person to know about various medical conditions and related symptoms. Often, one may have a serious medical condition and not know it or one may assume it is a different medical condition. It is inconvenient, time-consuming and costly to go to a doctor's office for every suspected medical condition, large or small.